The Sparrow
by keynote
Summary: Two girls set off in search of Captain Jack Sparrow, convincing him to let them aboard with him. Together, they set off to retrieve the Black Pearl back. But, something about these girls interests Jack, and when he finds out why, he'll fall off the boat.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer/Claimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Jack Sparrow, or anything dealing with the actual movie. I own whatever is not familiar though, however, if Stirling isn't familiar, I don't own that. I'd be rich if I did. Anyways, enjoy the story, and if ya got any questions, you can email me or IM me. That info's in my account thingy.  
  
  
  
"Once more and we'll end today's session," the high-pitched, drawling voice of Mrs. Laow sounded off the marble walls of the main room.  
  
Rachel Mackenzie Cutler rolled her eyes for the fourty-ninth time that morning as she painfully endured her daily paino lessons for the first time in a corset. As she delicately placed her fingers above the smooth white keys, she sighed through her nose. She began to play the same song she'd been practicing for two weeks.   
  
"Ah ah Miss Cutler. Back straight, chest out, legs bent at the knees, elbows in tact, fingers curled at the knucle...and beautifully done! We shall call it to an end now, Miss Cutler," Mrs. Laow said, tapping the side of the piano with her pointer.   
  
Rachel stood up and curtsied to her music instructor, and stood, hands clasped at her stomach, head straightly poised, and her legs firmly alongside the other as she watched her music instructer leave the house.  
  
Once the large oak door was shut, she clumsily dropped to her knees, her legs bending outwards as she did. She looked around her as she sighed loudly. After a minute or so of doing this, she thought of an idea. Touching the tip of her nose as she stood up, she made a mad dash up the large staircase to the second floor of her soon-to-be home.  
  
  
  
"That's a beautiful sword," the girl complimented as she entered Will Turner's blacksmith shop. She ran her dirt covered fingers along the row of newly crafted swords that hung from a revolving rack. She spun the rack, watching as she small ray of sunlight that peeked through the sooty window gleamed off the bright metal.  
  
Will sighed as he laid eye upon his daily, unwelcomed visitor. "Had we not agreed that you'd stay away from here if I agreed to make, and give, you a sword?" he questioned, all the while keeping his eye on the girl.  
  
"Aye, we had. However, I have yet to see the sword, so you have yet to be rid of me," she replied, searching yet another rack of swords.  
  
He walked briskly over to her, slapping her hand away from a sword with a golden crest on the handle. "Ah, how 'bout this one?" she asked, ignoring the slap and reaching for it.  
  
"That, he began, vainly attempting to snatch it back from her, "is for Captain Morris," he finished.  
  
She stabbed at the air a bit before he spoke again. "And it would be much, MUCH obliged if you'd leave it be," he shouted. She faced him, the sword paused in mid-air.  
  
"Alright, alright. No need to get your knickers in a twist." She tossed the sword, caught the blade, and tossed it back at Will. She began to walk to the fire-pit, shrugging off his previous rudeness.  
  
  
  
She picked up the sword he had previously set in, her chocolate eyes flickering over the handle and the blade. She whisked it around in the air, smiling at the brisk noise the heated blade created.  
  
  
  
This was what angered Will most this day. "I think it time you left," he said, taking the sword and laying it back in the fire.  
  
She stared at him, and narrowed her eyes until they were mere slits. "Sure, but I ain't leavin' for good until I get my sword," she added before turning on her heel and leaving.  
  
Once outside the door, she looked immediately at her hand. There lay a single cut from catching the blade. "Hmm," she whined, placing her mouth over the cut to stop the bleeding before heading into the streets of Port Royal. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer/Claimer: Okay, I believe I own everything in this chapter.... however, if I did by chance miss something that I don't own, please feel free to tell me so, and I shall add it in immediately once I see it. Once again, I ask that you enjoy!  
  
Rachel hurriedly tied her hair back in a ribbon as she rushed down the stairs. She had reached the last step and was about to set foot on the first floor when her mother's voice sounded from the top landing.  
  
She moaned inwardly as she put on a face for her mother. "Yes, mother?" she asked politely, her eyes locked with her mom's identical blue ones. She waited patiently as her mother looked her over.  
  
"I thought it best if I informed you that we are to leave for our trip back to Stirling in about three hours. I trust your things are together?"  
  
Rachel's eyes widened. "Three hours? Mama, I thought we were leaving tomorrow!" she gasped, her eyes still wide.  
  
Her mother looked shockingly at her daughter. "We were to leave then, but John has decided to leave earlier. He thinks it best that you spend more time in Stirling before the wedding," she explained, her eyes scanning her daughter still. "Don't tell me you haven't packed yet?"  
  
Rachel sighed. "Of course I have mama but Ana-"  
  
"Don't worry about Ana, she'll have time once she gets back from her voice lessons. She's due back any minute. Now, I'm off to tend to the arrangements for the hands, but I want you to make one last sweep of the house before we leave. Oh and Rachel," her mother called.  
  
Rachel returned her eyes to her mother from her thoughtful scanning at the sound of her name. "Yes?"  
  
"Please change out of those retched clothes. You'll be mistaken as a street rat," her mother said with a tone of dignity as she began to walk to her right.  
  
"Please take off those clothes, you'll be mistaken as a street rat!" Rachel mimicked as she looked at her clothes. She wore simple brown pants, a white shirt untucked, and brown boots. "Too bad mother," she said softly as she made her way to the large front door. "Ana hasn't packed, and the last thing we need is Mr. Cutler to lecture both of us on preparation and responsibility!"  
  
  
  
The girl walked through the streets as she continued to fuss over her hand. It had stopped bleeding, but it still hurt. It was small, but deep.  
  
So, her eyes focused on the bright red line on the palm of her hand and not on the streets, it was no wonder she ran into someone.  
  
However, as she looked at who she ran into, she felt her eyes widen, her mouth moving to form the word "shit," though no sound came out. She quickly turned around, hesitated in surprise for a moment, and cautiously walked away before breaking into a run around the corner.  
  
About three blocks over, she ran into someone else. However, this time the person was smaller, about her height. "Oh come ON!" she shouted, her eyes rolling as she threw her hands in the air.  
  
The girl she ran in to turned swiftly around and faced the back of her. "Ana?" she asked.  
  
"That would be me.." she let off as she turned around.   
  
Her dark brown eyes came up to meet the blue ones of her fraternal twin. "Ray?"  
  
Rachel nodded, and grabbed her sister's hand. "Come on, we're leaving in two hours, and you haven't packed!"  
  
And so, the younger twin led her sister back to the house, where she forced her to pack. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer/Claimer: I own everything but Will and the blacksmith's shop.  
  
The girls both sighed simultaneously as they watched their belongings being packed in crated and loaded onto the ship. Their mother was linked, arm in arm, with her fiance, John Cutler. They were at the loading deck, watching as everything was carried onto the ship.  
  
Ana's eyes roamed over to John's sword, and she immediately gasped. "He owe's me a sword!" she shouted, running to the stairs and jumping all seven. However, seeing as how she wore buckle shoes, she didn't land as smoothly as she does with boots.   
  
She fell in a clump to her knees and winced. However, she quickly recovered and sped off the boat. Rachel soon followed suit.  
  
Their mother watched as both sped past her. "Ana! Rachel! Where do you think you're going?!" she exclaimed, her French accent coming into play. Her hand reached out towards the direction her girls had left in.  
  
Ana, being too far away to hear, continued running. Rachel simply stuck her hand in the air and shook it, symbolizing that she'd get her sister.  
  
  
  
Ana raced through the streets of Port Royal for the 200th-some time in the 2 months they had been there. She had eventually untied the ribbons to her hat and kept running as it flew into the crowd behind her.   
  
The dress she was wearing soon got on her nerves as it kept swishing about her feet. Soon, deciding it was getting pointless, she quickly stopped and tore off the white material from her body and threw it against a building's wall. Now she was only clad in her cream colored underdress and her shoes. She then kicked off her shoes and continued to run down the streets.  
  
  
  
Rachel ran behind her sister at a safe distance, having been hit in the face with her twin's hat. Once she passed the building where Ana's dress sat in a crumpled heap, she sighed and slightly shook her head.  
  
"Only Ana," she said as she picked up speed and followed her sister.  
  
  
  
Ana reached the blacksmith's shop and flung open the door. She blinked out the dust as the door blew shut. She called to Will, causing him to turn around.  
  
"Hello?" he asked, obviously not recognizing the girl.  
  
And no one could blame him. Ana was now dressed her in underdress and not her usual pants, shirt, and boots, and her hair was down instead of in her usual ponytail. She actually looked much prettier.  
  
"You owe me a sword!" she shouted, jumping off the main entrance platform and onto the dirt-covered floor.  
  
He looked closer, and his eyes widened in surprise as he recognized her. "You! What're you doing here again?"  
  
Ana walked to him and began poking his chest repeatedly with each word she said. "I'm leaving now, and I WANT MY SWORD!"  
  
Will winced and pushed away her hand. "Alright, here," he said, going to a rack and grabbing a sword. He tossed it to her, and it fell just short of her hand.  
  
She stared at the sword laying at her feet, then she directed her gaze up at him. She quirked an eyebrow. "You practice three hours a day, make all these," she used the arm that wasn't extended, not holding a sword to motion at the racks of swords, "can fight off pirates with one, and yet you couldn't toss the sword to me?"  
  
Will glared at her just as the door to the blacksmith's shop opened again. Will turned his gaze to the person at the doorway. However, Ana didn't need to see who it was.  
  
"Hi Rach, give me a sec?"  
  
Rachel looked around. "Sure," and thus she began to walk around the area, staring in awe at the magnificent swords.  
  
Will allowed his eye to linger on the girl he'd never seen nor heard of before returning his gaze upon Ana. "If you so desire to make fun of one simple mistake I've made, then so be it. However, if you do not take that sword, I will gladly and most appreciatively take it back."  
  
Ana lowered her hand and bent down to pick up the sword. She examined it carefully before smiling, then looked once more, and for the last time, at Will Turner.  
  
"I believe thanks are in order, Mr. Turner, so I'll be giving them. " And thus, Ana took hold of her sister's hand and dragged her out of the shop.  
  
The girls had no sooner left the blacksmith's shop then run into the man they despised most. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer/Claimer: In this chapter, I own everything but Stirling itself. So enjoy!  
  
John Cutler walked aboard The Star Watcher, the ship taking them back to Stirling, the two girls in tow. He was muttering about their punishments and about how it was improper for a girl to wander about the streets in nothing but her underdress.   
  
Ana simply rolled her eyes and placed the tip of her tongue between her teeth as she always did when she was mad. Rachel stifled a laugh and fluttered her fingers in a revolving movement by her side to her sister. It was a symbol between them that meant 'everything's fine, don't fret.' They seemed to give it often.  
  
However, matters turned worse when their mother came out of her cabin room. She seemed relieved to see her daughters back safely, until she saw Ana stripped of her dress. She immediately rushed to Ana and threw her shawl around her elder daughter.  
  
"Ana, what happened?" their mother exclaimed, her old French accent appearing again.   
  
Ana looked happily at her mother and showed her her sword. "The blacksmith owed me a sword," she stated proudly.  
  
"And you managed to lose your clothes in the process?" her mother asked, her eyebrows slightly raised.   
  
Ana pretended to think hard on it for a while. Then she nodded and replied "yeah."  
  
Rachel, simultaneously with Ana's reply, shut her mouth to surpress her laughter. Their mother turned to her and slit her eyes. "And you, Rachel Mackenzie Cutler, what were you doing while this happened?"  
  
Rachel rolled her eyes at her mother using her fiance's last name on her daughter. She hated that name. "I was trying to catch up to Ana, mother," she retorted, slight annoyance detectable.  
  
Her mother crossed her arms. "And you couldn't manage to retrieve any clothes she took off?"  
  
Rachel sighed loudly. "I'm sorry if I was a bit preoccupied with getting my sister back!"  
  
"Well it's a good thing John collected her clothes. Do you have any idea how much money those garments cost?"  
  
Rachel and Ana threw their hands up. Ana faced their mother while Rachel went to the ship's railing. "Ever since you've gotten engaged to him," she hastily pointed a finger at John and emphasized 'him,' "all you've ever cared about was money. You could've cared less if something possibly would've happened to me, as long as the person responsible PAID for any damages!" she shouted.  
  
Their mother's face was red now. "That's not true and you know it! I've never held anything more dear to me than you and your sister!" she shouted back.   
  
Ana rolled her eyes. "Then how come you never told us who our father was until we were twelve?"  
  
Her face went even redder, but she didn't yell. "John is your father."  
  
Rachel scoffed and Ana laughed bitterly. "Did he father us? No. Has he been there in our lives for all fourteen years? No."  
  
"Neither has your real father! John gave us a home, fed us, bought us beautiful things. You're real father? Ha, he never did anything for us! And he never will. He could care less that he has two daughters!"  
  
Ana stared at her mother. "You never told him about us, did you?"  
  
Their mother stared back. "He could care less."  
  
"But did you?"  
  
Silence. "No."  
  
Ana's eyes narrowed. "That's why he never did anything for us. He didn't know we existed! He still doesn't! If you would've told him, he probably be here now!"  
  
"John's here."  
  
" 'John's here.' Who cares? Come off it mother, you know he doesn't like me. He even doesn't like Rachel! How could that make you happy?"  
  
"How dare you! All John's ever done is show you he cares!"  
  
"Buying us nice things doesn't show you care!"  
  
"It's better than doing nothing!"  
  
"Our father would be if he knew about us!"  
  
"There's no need for him to know! John's here."  
  
"Then go start a family with him!" And with that, Ana left the deck and headed to the room she was sharing with Rachel, slamming the door.  
  
Their mother sighed and put her hands to her temples. "Rachel, go to your room."  
  
Rachel continued to look at the water. "No."  
  
"Rachel Mackenzie Cutler I said go now."  
  
Rachel turned around. "Stop calling me that! My last name isn't Cutler!"  
  
"It will be soon enough."  
  
"No, yours will be. I'll never take that name."  
  
"You have no say in it."  
  
"Yes, I do. It's my life, not yours. I agree with Ana. Our father would be here with us if you would've told him."  
  
"Don't mention that man around John."   
  
"I'll mention whoever the hell I want to around him."  
  
"Watch the tongue Rachel," Mr. Cutler interjected.  
  
Rachel turned and directed a glare his way. "Shut it! You're not my father, and you never will be. So stop trying to make us believe you are just because you tricked my mother."  
  
"That's enough Rachel. Now, go to your room!"  
  
"Gladly," she shouted, and left to join her sister. 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer/Claimer: I own only El Bonita Playa, since Ellen is my friend's character, so yeah. There ya go!  
  
They finally reached the eastern port into Stirling after a day's journey, during which time Rachel and Anna hadn't come out of their cabin. Well, at least, not to their mother's knowledge. She rapped lightly on her daughters' door as the ship came to a halt.   
  
"Rachel, Anna, we've landed," she said, hoping to persuade her children to come out. After no response, she sighed. "Girls, come out of there right now or I'll force you out," she said, this time more harshly.   
  
The girls opened the door and flew out. They sped off the boat, pushing past some of the crew to get off before their mother could yell at them.  
  
"Girls! Get back here! You are not to go out into town in those clothes!" she shouted, referring to the breeches, tunics, and boots her girls were dressed in.  
  
The girls had long since stopped running and began walking around the town. They knew it like the back of their hand, and the people knew them as well as if they were their own children. They passed an inn, and becoming curious, they headed in.  
  
The inn was called El Bonita Playa, which the girls knew to mean The Beautiful Beach. They had been in it before, but not in a long time. As they entered, things were slightly different.   
  
The walls were a deeper color, the furniture was nicer, and there was a bar in the far side of the room. The girls looked at each other, and flounced over to the registration counter. There, behind it, was a girl around their age. She was dusting drawers, her long red hair pulled and held back by a blue bandana. She was clad in a blue and white tavern maiden style dress, and she was oblivious to the presence of the girls.  
  
Anna grew bored and knocked on the wood. The girl stopped her cleaning immediately and turned to face them. "Oh, one second," she said, placing the duster down somewhere below the girls' vision. She stood up, brushed some dust and lint off her dress, and smiled. "Yes?"  
  
Anna almost snickered, and Rachel elbowed her. "Excuse us, but does Mr. Jameson still work here?" Rachel asked. The girl cocked her head.   
  
"I believe so, although I have heard my father say he was thinking of retirement," she said. "One moment if you might," she said, and turned to a book. She flipped through, and stopped. "Yes, he does. However, he is no longer the keeper. He's one of the bar tenders now," she said.   
  
Rachel and Anna turned to each other and began speaking to each other rapidly in French. The girl stood there, staring at the two with a pleasant expression, having no idea what was going on. After a few minutes, she turned her head back into its normal positioning. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"  
  
Rachel and Anna stopped their rattling and looked at her. They studied her. "Yes," Anna said, looking straight at her. "What's your name?"  
  
The girl smiled. "I am Ellen Smith, I work at the front counter," she replied.  
  
"Nah, really?" Anna said under her breath. Rachel again elbowed her, and smiled. "Thank you much, we'll just be off now," Rachel said, tipping her head in a nod to her. Anna waved and mouthed 'bye' as they left.  
  
The girl watched them leave. "Odd ones, they are," she said, but smiled. They were the first girls her age she'd seen in the two months she'd been in Stirling.  
  
  
  
Anna and Rachel headed towards the docks to retrieve their stuff from the Star Watcher, both talking animatedly. However, their conversation fell short at the mention of a pirate.  
  
"Did ye hear? Cap'n Jack Sparra be in town soon. Last was heard 'is ship be headed here. Dunno why, but it'll sure be a visit ta remember, eh mates?"  
  
Jack Sparrow. Both girls looked at each other, their jaws dropped. It had to be a dream. There was no way that, after fourteen years, they'd finally be able to see their father.  
  
"Tis truly a mystery, though I hear he be needin' a ship. Wonda where he'll find one here, with tha' John Cutler aroun'," one man replied to the previously made comment.   
  
The girls smiled. Yes, it would be hard for him to find a ship with John around. But most pirates looking for a ship don't have daughters they know nothing about that know about him living with the man that would give him a hard time. Yeah, they felt Jack would have an easier time getting a ship than these men thought.  
  
********  
  
now, I don't normally put something down here, but I need your help. I have a Peter Pan fanfic, and I know some of you may not be fans of that, but I still need help. I have a poll, since I had a request for it to be a romance, and no one's been reviewing it to let me know what they want. this puts me in a predicament because I can't really continue it until I have at least someone answer. anyways, if you yourself don't like it and refuse to review it, at least find someone who will help me. please? thanks a lot in advance, and btw, it's called Among The Fairies.   
  
--renee-- 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer/Claimer: I own only what is unfamiliar....  
  
That evening, Ana and Rachel quietly entered their soon-to-be step-father's study. He was looking over some papers, as he had been all day. They stood noiselessly by the door until he noticed them.   
  
He looked over, having finally realized he was no longer alone. He set the papers down and gazed at the two girls in front of him. "Ana, Rachel," he acknowledged them. He looked at their outfits. "You two are actually looking quite nice this evening," he commented. The girls had made sure to dress properly for two reasons. One, they and their mother were going to a party that night for a friend of their's, and two, they had some major sucking up to do.  
  
"Thank you," Ana said. "I would firstly like to apologize for my outbursts a day ago. I was entirely out of place." He nodded, looking from her to her sister.  
  
"And we would like to ask you for a favor," Rachel added, smiling slightly. He nodded again, turned to actually face them and stand up.  
  
"I figured there was a catch," he said, examining them both. "What is it you want?"  
  
Ana almost chocked at his rude tone. "We would like to ask you to send a ship to a man," Rachel said, making sure she un-noticeably hit her sister to keep her from blowing it.  
  
He cocked his head and put his hands in his pockets. "You ask me to give a ship to an unknown man freely?"  
  
Rachel shook her head as Ana cleared her throat. "No, sir, we ask that you give a ship freely to a poor merchant man. We heard talk of him down at the docks from the harbor master," Ana said.  
  
"He said to another man that he was poor, and his wife is near death back in Port Royale. He managed to get the medicine for her, but his ship was pillaged by a band of pirates, and they sent him out into the sea with only his clothes, the medicine which they did not know he had, and a small rowboat with no oars," Rachel added.  
  
"We want him to get home to his wife, and only you can give him a ship and crew to get him there."  
  
He shook his head. "And I suppose he cannot barder a ride off on another man's ship, hm? He needs his own?"  
  
Rachel kept herself from rolling her eyes while Ana explained. "Mr. Culter, sir. There are no other ships, or boats even, in the harbor as of now. And if he doesn't leave soon, he'll not get to his wife in time."  
  
"Please, do this for us, father," Rachel said, painfully getting the word 'father' to come out.  
  
Shocked by what she called him, he just stared at them both. Ana smiled quickly in the silence as Rachel gazed back at him. He  
  
He nodded slowly. "Al-alright. I shall send him a ship in the morning."  
  
The girls thanked him and curtsied as they left the study. As soon as they had the door shut and they were halfway down the hall, they broke out into laughter.  
  
"I can't believe you called him father!" Ana laughed. She was holding her side as they made their way to the stairs.  
  
"It worked though. Besides, it's not like I meant it. It was only to get him to say yes. Now, tomorrow is a new day," she started.  
  
"For we shall see our father that day," Ana finshed as they smiled politely to their mother, who awaited them at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
********  
  
okay, kinda short, I know, but I'm sorry. I needed to get something out to get me out of my mental POTC block. and no, trust me, watching the movie didn't help much. so, now that guard is almost over and I got another chapter out, I should be good from here on out. hope you like it.  
  
--renee-- 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer/Claimer: From here on out, not putting one up. You can see the previous chapters to find out what's mine and what's not. Unless I introduce something new. Then I'll let ya know if I own it or not, which I probably will....  
  
Ana and Rachel went down early in the morning, dressed in their breeches and tunics, boots and belts. Heading into the kitchen, they fixed themselves a quick breakfast made of rolls, jam, and some orange juice. Ana almost choked on her roll, taking off a bite too big for her mouth. Rachel had to shush her quite a few times that morning before they managed to get out of the house.  
  
Going not as softly through the quite empty streets, the two girls laughed and talked on the way to the harbor. There, they knew the sailors working for their "step-father" would surely give them a boat. Especially since the one cabin boy had a crush on Ana. But, of course, she refused to believe it.  
  
The two girls walked assuringly onto the docks, passing hardly any ships before reaching Mr. Cutler's docking area. He owned quite a few ships, and therefore owned half of the harbor. They walked up to the man they knew as Mr. Fraye. He was a captain of one of John's ships, and had a fondness towards the girls. They figured it was because he had lost his daughter to a fire.   
  
"'Ello girls, how are ya today?" he asked upon turning and finding them there. They smiled at him, and bowed. He gave a hearty chuckle, and tipped his hat. "What can I do for ye?"  
  
"Mr. Cutler gave us permission to have a ship. Can you show us some of his, so that we can choose one?" Ana asked, tucking her hair behind her ear. He quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Two fresh, ripe girls as yaselves, sailing a ship? Now why do I see a problem with that?" he asked, his voice holding a playful laughter.   
  
"Oh no," Rachel replied, looking at him. "Not for us," Ana added, getting annoyed with her hair and pulling it back. Rachel nodded. "It's for our father."  
  
Mr. Fraye's eyes lit up, but his eyebrows raised in curiousity. "You found him eh?" he asked, a small smile tugging at his lips. The girls nodded, Ana smiling while Rachel placed a hand to her lips.  
  
"But you can't tell anyone. Mr. Cutler thinks the ship is for a poor merchant man who needs to get to his sickly wife. We knew he wouldn't give it to us if he knew it was for our father," Rachel explained, elbowing her sister as she looked over at her. Ana had been making fun of her for her correct grammar. Ana herself could of course talk correctly, and almost always did, she just liked tormenting her sister.   
  
He nodded, and patted the girls on their shoulders, motioning them to follow him. "Oi, Benj!" he called as they passed a ship. A boy popped his head up from the ship's railing; he had been scrubbing the decks. "I'm puttin' you in charge boy. Miss. Rachel and Miss. Ana need some showin' around of the ships. Can I trust ye?" he called, and the boy nodded.  
  
Rachel and Ana both smiled, and he blushed slightly. Rachel nudged her sister, and she scolded her with a playful look and told her to hush.  
  
Around half an hour later, the girls had decided on a ship. It was sturdy, not as grand as a pirate's ship would be, but just as large and just as trustworthy. It was a deep crimson color of wood, and the ship's name was painted on the side it big, fancy white letters. It was called The Sea Horizon, but the girls didn't think it fit the reputation of their father.   
  
However, neither of them could think of a witty one, such as The Black Pearl, the name of his ship that they had heard was taken. So, they decided that unofficially, they would call it The Sparrow. Just until they came up with a better one.  
  
Mr. Fraye had the name changed that evening, and the girls thanked him. Ana finally acknowledge Benj and waved to him before they left. He had been so flustered, that both girls couldn't help but laugh. He really was a sweet boy, and they had known him since they were around eleven.

* * *

That evening, during dinner, silence was the main entertainment among the four of them. Rachel and Ana sat on either side of the table, their mother and Mr. Cutler sitting at the ends. They had said their prayers and were half-way through the main course, when Mr. Cutler addressed the girls.   
  
"Captain Joyson informed me the two of you went to the harbor today," he said, not looking up from cutting his food. They remained silent. "He also informed me that you two were dressed as boys."  
  
They simply kept their heads down, but their mother's head snapped up. Her hands were poised over her food, a delicate bite of her meat tucked perfectly onto her fork. Her scolding blue eyes scanned over her daughters as they continued to eat. "Well," she said, taking the meat off her fork and placing them down on her plate. She then wiped her hands on her napkin. "Are you going to explain yourselves?" she asked, her voice a bit annoyed.  
  
Ana tossed her head and took another bite of her food. Rachel took a sip of her drink. "What's there to explain mother? Mr. Cutler was informed correctly," Rachel said curtly, setting her cup back down in its original place. Ana was still bitter towards her mother about the incident on the ship.  
  
"I do not care if he was informed correctly or not, Rachel Mackenzie. I do care, however, why you and your sister would degrade your titles of young, respectable ladies by dressing in boy's clothing," she said, her voice firm. Her eyes matched perfectly with her tone of voice.  
  
Rachel slammed her fork down and rolled her eyes. She cast a hard glance to her mother. "Don't you get it? Ana and I are more comfortable like that. We don't care what others think, only what we think."  
  
Her mother scoffed. "Well, I must say, I think your behavior is-"  
  
"Mother! If I CARED about your opinion, I would've asked for it!"   
  
Her mother was taken aback by her youngest daughter's attitude. "Rachel Mackenzie Sp-" She stopped at that. Her eyes changed to fright as she realized her mistake.  
  
"Go on, say it," Rachel said, and at this, Ana looked up as well. "Say it, mother dearest. You know you want to. You'll only ever admit that I'm his daughter when I embarass or disrespect you. Well, go on. All of us here know that you're mad, so say it."  
  
Her mother just stared at her, her blue eyes now shining in vulnerability. Mr. Cutler watched as his fiance looked back and forth between her daughters, helpless. He slammed his fork down in anger. "Now Rachel, you have gone way-"  
  
"Oh shut up!" Ana shouted. She glared at him, her eyes flaring. "You may think you're our father, but we will never accept it. I'd rather rot in hell than have you as a father!" she shouted, and her mother's jaw dropped at her daughter's language.   
  
Both girls scooted their chairs out and walked away, huffing. They left their elders at the table, their mother gawking at her fiance. "I think," she started, her voice a bit too quiet. "That I've made a grave mistake."

* * *

A/N: I know, not a lot, but I can't help it. Anyways, I hope it was interesting enough of a twist for you guys. I certainly enjoyed writing it. Anyhoo, the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow shall be making his first ever appearance (though certainly not his first ever mentioning) in the next chapter, but I can't guarentee when I'll have that up. Aaaaanyways, review if you liked it, or flame even if you didn't. But do not expect me to listen to you if you do flame.  
  
Pozegnanie,  
  
--renee-- 


	8. Chapter Eight

Ana and Rachel snuck out early in the morning, careful to make sure neither their mother, John, or any serving people would hear them. They had their bags packed, slung over their shoulders, and Ana made sure to bring her sword. They were ready to leave, and they had no intentions of coming back.

They made their way through the streets as silently as was possible, both hoping that no one in the streets would become suspicious. After all, seeing as how their mother was marrying the Scotland Commodore, everyone in their town knew who they were. And, most had a certain tolerance for them when they dressed in boy's clothing.

The outline of the docks came into view as they rounded a corner, and both girls smiled. They began sprinting, running full speed toward their freedom. However, as they reached the halfway mark of the street, some soldiers came into view from the docks. Rachel stopped, and grabbed Ana's arm to keep her from continuing. Ana was jerked back, and she stumbled a bit, raising her eyes to her sister. "What the hell was that for?" she asked as her hair flew into her face.

Rachel raised her free hand to point. Ana's eyes redirected themselves to see what she had stopped her for. Her eyes widened as well. "Oh hell, it's Lieutenant Thames," Ana said, grabbing her sister's arm and yanking her out of the middle of the street. She pulled them both flush against the wall of a building, hoping they wouldn't be caught. However, they came their way still, so they both dodged into the building.

* * *

As Lieutenant Thames marched his troops back from the docks to the jail, a soldier jogged his way to his side, coming to a steady march once by his side. "Lieutenant, I believe there are two shady figures up ahead. They seem to be trying to avoid any authority. Should we check it out?"

Lieutenant Thames looked over to the two figures he was talking about. Indeed, they did seem quite questionable, running quickly into the Inn with loaded bags. He nodded, then commanded the troops to the Inn. He would discover the truth about those figures. Indeed he would.

* * *

Ana and Rachel leaned against the door for a moment, before looking around. Ana groaned as she recognized it to be the Inn they had been in before, La Bonita Playa (see A/N at end). Rachel subdued a laugh and looked over to the front counter. Yes, the girl from before was there once more.

Ana's attention was drawn to the door again, however, as her ears picked up something. She tapped Rachel and moved from against the door. "They're coming. About a few feet away I'd say." Rachel nodded, and they both rushed to the counter.

The girl looked up, a surprised look on her face seeing as how they just immediately appeared. "Yes?" she questioned, standing up straight. She met the girls' gaze, looking from one to the other.

"Excuse us, if you will," Rachel said as she and Ana jumped the counter and landed in crouching positions. They pulled her down with them, and she seemed flustered and confused. "We need to hide here," Rachel went on, about to explain.

"Only for a minute or two," Ana continued. "And you can't tell _anyone_ that we're here, got it?" She stared hard at the girl, and she shakily nodded.

"Thank you, uh," Rachel began, but realized she didn't completely remember the girls's name. "Ellen!" she said, happy with herself that she remembered. Ellen nodded again, then jumped up as the door slammed open.

From where the girls were sitting, they could only hear a semi-muffled version of any voices safe for Ellen's. "Excuse me, Miss, but have you seen two, _questionable_ figures lately?" Thames' voice sounded, and the girls held their breath as his booted feet clomped closer to the counter.

"No, Sir, I haven't. Questioning, perhaps, but not questionable," Ellen replied. Ana covered her mouth to conceal her laughter, and Rachel gave her a look that said 'blow this and I'll tell John about Henry.' She immediately shut up, her eyes glimmering with 'Don't you dare.' Rachel just smirked.

A pause ensued, and both girls gripped their bags tightly to their chests. "Alright then, if you do see them, please inform an official as soon as you do. Good day," Thames said, then his footsteps died away.

As soon as Ellen whispered it was okay, both girls shot up. "Thank you for your services, but we'll be leaving now," Ana said, jumping the counter again and slinging her bag over her shoulder again. Ellen nodded, and Rachel turned to her after jumping the counter herself. "Yes, thanks. You're okay," she said, then nodded at her.

Both girls waved before heading out the back door, off towards the docks. They figured the soldiers might still be out there, waiting, just in case. So, as they shot off towards the docks again, they joked around a bit. They had managed to skip their first unwanted meeting, now they just had to hope they didn't have another.

* * *

The girls slowed immensely once they reached the docks, clearing their throats to throw off their slightly irregular breathing. They walked slowly onto the docks, their eyes scanning for the ship. However, they ran into Mr. Fraye and Benj before they spotted him.

"Ah, Ana, Rachel! Here to see yer father off, eh?" Mr. Fraye asked, a jovial laughter dancing in his eyes. They smiled weakley, right as he noticed their bags. "Ye girls aren't plannin' on runnin' away, are ye?" he asked, this time his stature was one more of a father figure.

"Mr. Fraye, you have to understand! We finally have the chance to meet our father. The chance to get away!" Rachel said, her eyes reflecting hope.

"Yeah, we can't stand that life, and we've never gotten the chance to know him," Ana said, referring to their father. For a moment, his eyes softened, and he nodded.

"Alright, I'll let you both go. But promise to stay outta danger, ye hear? No trouble makin'," he said, smiling somewhat sadly at them. They smiled sincerely, then hugged him. He embraced them as if they were his girls, patting their shoulders as each pulled away.

Rachel turned to Benj, smiling almost teasingly. "You'll have to steal the ropes now Benj, since me and Anna'll be gone." He nodded, taking things too seriously. "Ah, come on. Where's the fun Benj we know and love?" she asked, punching his shoulder lightly.

He smiled again, this time looking up at her. "Hiding in the barrels," he responded, and she laughed. She hugged him briefly, adjusting her bag once it ended. She looked over to Ana, who rolled her eyes. "Oh, alright," she said, then hugged him as well.

As she pulled back, however, she pecked his cheek. He looked almost shocked, but smiled all the same. She punched his shoulder as well, except harder than Rachel. "See ya Benj," she said, waving to them both as they turned and headed towards the ship.

They gripped the other's hand, nerves getting the better out of both. However, once they saw the figure swaying about on deck, they smiled. Yep, he certainly seemed like their father. So, giving the other's hand a squeeze, they let go and bounded up the board to the ship.

* * *

Their feet betrayed them, for as soon as they reached the deck, he looked up. They both stared at him; he was unlike any other they had seen. His eyes were lined with kohl, his face tanned and sculptured; beads rimmed his hair, which was kept back by a red bandana. He wore a simple white tunic, slightly dirty, and a pair of brown breeches, tucked into his black boots. He wore a ring or two, and tattoos were splattered on his arms. The most unique thing about him, however, was his braided beard. He cocked his head at them, and they did the same.

After a moment or two, he set the item he had been looking at back down on a table and looked up at them. "Sorry girls, but no tours today. Ye'll have te wait with the others," he said, watching them.

Ana scoffed and walked over to the table, beginning to inspect things as well. He looked at her with a shocked look, but redirected his attention to Rachel as she moved closer. "No offense, Mr. Sparrow, but we're coming with you," she said, dropping her bag on the deck.

"First off, it's Captain Sparrow, and second, no, ye aren't." He moved to pick up her bag, but she stepped in front of him. "Touch it and die," she said, her eyes hardening.

He quirked an eyebrow, but held his hand to his chin in thought. She just stared at him for a moment, wondering what it could possibly be that he was thinking about. "Ye look familiar, that I'll give ye. But why?" he asked, tapping his chin with his forefinger.

Ana drew their attention away for a brief moment as she tossed something over her head. It resulted in a loud crash, and she looked up at them. "Sorry," she said, shrugging it off before she went back to examining the things on the table. After Rachel withdrew her eyes from her twin, she looked back at her father. "I'm actually glad you brought that up. You see," she said, turning around, heading towards the table for a moment to look at a sword laying on it. She made sure to kick her bag away from his grasp. "A little over fourteen years ago, you slept with a french whore," she said, lifting the sword and examining it. He watched her, making a movement to stop her from taking it, but she only turned around, holding it in front of her face. "Her name, was Anna Rose. Soft brown hair, blue eyes, _very_ pretty," Rachel went on, earning a very, VERY confused face from Jack.

"However, the next few days went by, and as you, um, had your fun with her?, she got pregnant. Twins, to be exact. She removed herself from France, left for Scotland, and there, began raising her twin daughters." He blinked, watching her as she swung the sword around a bit. "Those girls, MR. Sparrow, happen to be on your ship right now," she concluded, looking up at him.

He stared for a bit, then began laughing. "Very clever, young miss, but, I do not believe ye. There's no way Jack Sparrow can have kids. Too big of an inconvenience. And you both, are not goin' to come with me," he said.

His head snapped towards the table as a gunshot sounded. Ana had thrown a pistol over her head, and had not been aware that it was cocked. Therefore, it had gone off, shooting a small hole in the surrounding wood. She shrugged again, giving a small, innocent smile before looking again. Rachel sighed and shook her head at her slightly older sister.

"Jack, listen to me," she said, ditching all formalities. "We're not staying with our mother and her fiance, and we're not leaving this ship. No matter what you say. Got it?" He looked at her as if she had just shouted a stream of obscene words in two different languages as the same time.

"Listen here, miss, this here is _my_ ship, therefore, I have the las' say. And I say ye are NOT coming with me," he said, pulling out his sword. "I'll fight ye for it, if ye wish."

Rachel rolled her eyes and looked at him. "Who do you think gave you the ship Jack? Commodore Cutler is our mother's fiance, we weasled the ship to your grasp. Believe me if you want to, but it's true."

"Well, then my thanks I give ye, but ye're not coming with me." At his words, she let out a sigh of frustration and jumped on to the ledge. She held the sword at her neck, pressing the blade against her skin so even the slightest movement would cause a cut.

His eyes widened and he took a step forward, but she only gripped the rigging and shifted her feet. He then hesitated, before relaxing. "Ye won't do it. No girl yer age has a wish to die." But his eyes once again widened as she flicked her wrist slightly, a drop of blood sliding down the blade and falling to the deck. He watched it the whole way down.

He sighed, then looked back to her. "I just don' get it," he said, and she simply watched him. "I get how she can be me daughter," he continued, motioning to Ana, who merely looked up a moment before continuing her examination. "But ye, ye're what puzzles me. 'nly resemblence is yer hair, and even that's lighter than mine," he said, picking up strands of his hair as if to prove his point.

"She looks like our mother. We're fraternal twins, so I look like you, she looks like the mother. Not that uncommon," Ana said, revealing her voice to him for the first time. He glanced over at her, but her eyes were still transfixed on the items in front of her.

After a moment's hesitation, he nodded, looking back to Rachel. "Okay, ye both can come." Rachel smiled and jumped down, removing the sword from her neck. "But on one condition." At this, Ana finally looked up.

"Ye tell me all about ye _after_ the work's done."

* * *

A/N: Okay, I realized, looking back, that I made a mistake with the Inn's name. The words are feminine, and therefore cannot have a masculine article. So, instead of El, I needed to use La. I'll eventually change that when the story's finished, and I can fine tune the mistakes I made.

Anyways, other than that, that's it. I hope it's not too confusing, and I hope it's up to Amanda's standards, seeing as how she's my co-writer, and I've just taken liberty and began writing it. Some ideas are hers, however, and I will be sure to make mention of them. I am a little unaware, however, right now of what all in the past chapters she helped with, since I haven't read it in a while. Still, I hope it's good for her. Ta now, and be sure to review.

Thanks and love lots,

--renee--


	9. Chapter Nine

The girls relaxed on the ship's deck, watching the stars make their first ever appearance that night as the sun set. They had finished their chores, no complaints, questioning, or whining in sight. Ana had been given the chores of securing all the rigging, polishing Jack's sword, and cleaning up the galley. Rachel had been given the chores of swabbing the poop deck, tidying up all the bunk rooms in the lower level, and cleaning out the cannons. Jack had to admit that these girls were tougher than he had first thought them to be.

The girls ignored the footsteps of their father and captain as he neared them, both simply leaning against the main mast and watching the sky. As he took a seat next to Ana, however, they acknowledged him with a simple 'evening captain'. He smiled at them, then motioned them to get on with their story.

Ana patted her sister, signaling that she was too tired at the moment to say anything, so Rachel nodded and sighed. "Where would you like me to being, Captain?"

"How 'bout why ye moved from France to Scotland?" Rachel nodded, then closed her eyes for a brevity of ten seconds before delving into the story.

"Well, our mother was in a town, as I'm sure you know, that was known for its whores. She didn't want her children growing up in that type of environment, and she had apparently always wanted to go to Scotland. So she bardered a ride off of an elderly man, and all she had to do was care for his own sick children until they reached their destination.

"Until we were born, our mother worked different jobs in order to rent a room in a house, pay for her own meals, and buy some newer clothes. She worked as a bar maid, a cook in a pub, and a cleaning maid in an inn. Around February, she took off work for a bit since she was nearing her time of birth. On March 17th, she gave birth to her two girls. She named us Ana and Rachel, Ana being the older one by like, two minutes?" Ana hit her sister playfully as Rachel pretended to be confused by how much older Ana was than her.

"Anyways, she ended up raising us without schooling for a good deal, until we were around, eight I believe. We worked in barns, cleaning up for families and such for money. Mother went back to working her three jobs. Soon, however, she met Mr. John Cutler." She said the name with such disgust, that it took Jack by surprise. Ana merely sighed. "He didn't seem like a bad man, not really, at first. But the longer he stayed in my mother's company, the more she changed. It wasn't long before she was preaching to us about how such childish games we would play were not acceptable, and that we should care more about our appearance, and to stop wearing boy's clothing. Soon after her preaching began, she moved in with him.

"When we were ten, John sent us both to private tutors to catch us up on our missed schooling. It wasn't long before we were at an average sixteen year old's level, and we were able to take some time off of schooling. Amazingly it was our choice on if we wanted to do that or not, even though neither of the two were happy with our decision. But, all the same, Ana and I began to sneak out of the house and play with the children of the town, dressing like boys, whatever we could to regain the freedom we had when we were younger.

"But we didn't completely fit in because of the way we talked. We had proper english, like we do now, and we didn't know how to adapt their way of speaking. Thus, we were made fun of some. But that wasn't what we were bothered by. We were bothered by how material our mother had become. She became obsessed with the dresses we wore, and how cultural we were. So she hired a personal dress maker that she could boss around and hired me a piano teacher. Ana lucked out, she didn't have to take any lessons."

"Ah, not true," Ana said, interrupting you. She had held out a hand, one finger extended. "I had to take dance lessons for half a year. Those were annoying as any bloody hell you could ever imagine." Rachel smiled and smacked her sister jokingly to get her to shut up.

Rachel was about to begin again, when suddenly, a noise from behind them caught her attention. She jumped up at the sound of Mr. Fraye's voice conversing with someone. Her eyes met a sight she did not want to see, not right then, and she turned, her back pressed against the wooden side of the ship, to face her father and sister. "We have to leave. Now."

* * *

A/N: I know, took long to get this up, but hey, I'm slow. Well, I hope it suffices until I can come up with more, and don't worry, the rest of the story of the girls will be told eventually. I hope ya'll liked it!

--renee--


End file.
